


"Rescue Mission"

by WritingWithADinosaur



Series: "Rescue Mission" [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 08:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithADinosaur/pseuds/WritingWithADinosaur
Summary: You’re one of the vigilantes that run through New York trying to make it a better place. You’re also dating the “dead” Frank Castle. Everything is manageable until you run into Daredevil and find out that he’s your brother, Matthew. Then shit hits the fan more than usual in Hell’s Kitchen.





	1. "Rescue Mission" - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Frank Castle x Reader
> 
> Matthew Murdock x Sister!Reader
> 
> Key: Y/N = Your Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> Warnings: Violence, Language, I think that’s it. Let me know if I missed anything.

Even though your brother Matthew, had gone to law school and moved on to open up his firm with his college buddy, Foggy, he was a real idiot sometimes.

You had and found out about his second life as Daredevil, pretty quickly. You’d had your suspicions when the Devil intervened during a job of yours about a year ago, making you give up a douchebag to the cops instead of taking him out yourself. But it wasn’t until a month ago that you were sure it was him.

You had gone over to his place to check up on him after a particularly tough case that he and Foggy had been working on. You brought over a lot of food that he could easily reheat in his apartment, or at the office so he wouldn’t unintentionally overwork _and_ starve himself. When you knocked on the door and heard no response, you decided to let yourself in with the spare key you he’d given you. After confirming that he wasn’t in the apartment, and putting the food in his fridge, you decided to play detective and snoop around. You were his little sister, of course you liked to look through his stuff. Through that investigation, you found the suit, baton, and horned helmet. Weirdly they were in a trunk underneath some of your dad’s old boxing stuff. You didn’t even know he had your dad’s old stuff.

You really couldn’t be mad at him for keeping that part of himself a secret from you. Afterall, he had no idea about _Cerberus_ or the fact that you were dating one of the people that he he hated, Frank Castle.

It was a normal night that night. You did your rounds and successfully avoided Red or any of the other vigilantes that you’d been reading about in the papers. You didn’t know if you could deal with more superhero-esque drama in your life. Turning your attention to the street that you loomed over, you saw a bar, a convenience store, and a bank. Nothing seemed out of place, but something inside of you could tell that something wasn’t right.

You kept a close eye on the block for the next 15 minutes. A tall blonde woman came out of the bar with two men. Nothing bad, just some friends out for drinks. It was then that you realized you were watching Josie’s Bar and that the group that just walked out was Karen, Foggy, and Matt. Karen and Foggy were talking and you saw Matt staring off, his head cocked up a bit, as if to listen to the sky. Foggy then put a hand on Matt’s shoulder breaking his train of thought. The two men walking off in the way of Matt’s apartment, Karen walked in the direction of hers. You decided to follow her.

There wasn’t a doubt in your mind that Karen could attempt to protect herself if someone tried to jump her, but if there was more than one attacker, you feared for her. And when you lost sight of her in a small alleyway, you to jumped into action.

You quietly landed on a fire escape in the alley, getting a clearer view of Karen. She had the pepper spray you’d gotten her a few months ago in hand. _Good girl, Karen._

“Hey, lady. Why don’t you come on over here and we can have some fun.” Some creep tried to get Karen’s attention, but she ignored him and kept walking, her grip tightening on the pepper spray. Her grip becoming tighter still when another man stepped in front of her.

“Hey. My buddy over there was talkin’ to yous.” Karen stood her ground and tried her best not to look scared. “It’s very rude to not answer someone when theys is talkin’ to yous.”

Not moving an inch, Karen took a breath.

“Just let me through.” She couldn’t see it, but another two men came up the alley behind her. You stealthily slunk down the fire escape until you were hidden in the shadows behind the men.

“Hoo-hoo… Looks like we best teach this bitch some manners. Ain’t that right boys?” The second man gestured to the other three that were surrounding Karen. She was too frozen to move.

_Time to make my entrance, I guess._

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” You made your voice deeper, not only to sound more menacing, but to also attempt to keep your true identity a secret from Karen.

“Who the hell are yo-” one of them men start to ask. But then you see the familiar baton wrapped around his neck followed by an equally familiar voice.

“Karen. Get out of here.” She nodded and ran off, probably to her place.

You didn’t waste any time before fighting the two assholes closest to you. They came at you at the same time, brandishing knives. With one swift motion, you brought out your claws and started dodging attacks. You jumped behind one of the idiots and kicked him into the trash bags and brick wall to your right, making it, at least temporarily, a one-on-one fight.

You jumped over the second man as he lunged at you, scratching your claws down his back as you landed. His scream of pain was music to your ears but a warning to Daredevil. You pulled your pistol from your leg holster and got ready to put a bullet in the back of the man’s head. But of course, Daredevil didn’t like that. His baton snapped at your wrist, sending a wave of pain through your arm. You looked to your side as the baton retracted back to its owner.

“What the fuck?!”

“No killing” was all he said before he landed a knockout blow to his opponent’s skull.

All you could do was scoff before your attacker got back to his feet and swung at you. You just slipped out of the way, and socked him in the back of the head, causing him to crumble to the ground. But as the idiot fell, his knife grazed your side, leaving a sizeable cut. It wasn’t deep or deadly, but it still stung like a bitch.

You looked behind you to see that the first guy you’d taken care of was still knocked out from smashing into the brick earlier. Facing Daredevil again, you saw him land his final punch as well. He wasted no time and stormed over to you.

“Why were you following her?”

“I was just–”

“What do you want with her?”

“If you would just–”

“ _Who_ are you?!”

“Would you let me get _one fucking_ word in, Matthew?!” Everything went silent after you said that. You were careful to not say it loudly incase anyone else heard, you’d just whispered it, but it had been loud enough for him to hear you. No use in altering your voice now. You pulled your mask down and took a breath before speaking in your normal voice so it was easier for Matthew to understand you.

“I won’t use your real name again. I just needed to get you to shut the fuck up.” He was quiet. You couldn’t get a clear read on how he was feeling. He’d just found out that his own sister was a vigilante. You turned to pick up your pistol that he’d knocked out of your grasp earlier as you spoke. “I know you probably have a lot of questions. Just let me–”

“Who else knows?”

You paused. That wasn’t the question you expected.

“About _you_? Or about _me_?

“You.”

“Two people.”

“Who? And why was I not a part of the group that knew before now?”

“My ex and my boyfriend both know. I didn’t tell you, because I knew how you’d react: by telling me to not do this, that it’s ‘too dangerous’, and then go on and on about things I’d already considered before taking up this gig.” Matt scoffed and adjusted his stance, crossing his arms, clearly upset.

“First of all, we are going to have to discuss this ‘boyfriend’ when we go back to our normal lives. Second, why does your _ex_ know?” You looked down on the ground, knowing how bad your brother was going to react to the fact that your ex was one of your victims.

“Well… Cerberus may or may not have visited him about 8 months ago and–” You saw him lean his head back to the sky and let out an aggravated sigh. He rubbed his hand down the lower half of his face and he turned back in your direction.

“(Y/N/N). You didn’t.”

“You’re _partially_ right.” You moved towards a large steel commercial trash can and sat on top of it. “ _I,_ didn’t do _anything_.” You paused. Matthew looked at you and tilted his head, knowing you had more to say. “But _Cerberus_ may or may not have been the one to put a bullet in his head.”

“Jesus, (Y/N)…”

“Wow. Not very Catholic of you to use _His_ name in vain–”

“This is _not_ the time for jokes, (Y/N). What you’re doing is going to catch up to you and bite you in the ass. You–”

“Oh, like _you’re_ safe from all of the consequences?!” You couldn’t help but get angry at him; he had no right to be this hypocritical. “You’ve been doing this longer than I have. You have _much_ more on the line if and _when_ they find out who you really are. What the fuck is gonna happen when Karen and Foggy find out? You ever think about that?”

Matthew lowered his gaze a bit and started to speak, but you could tell what he was about to say just from his demeanor.

“About that. They–”

“Oh my god… They already know, don’t they?” You started at your brother with a look of pure hurt and anger that he couldn’t see but he could sense.

“Look, I just–”

You hopped off the lid of the garbage can and started to walk back towards the fire escape you’d climbed down earlier, pulling your mask back up as you did.

“(Y/N/N), wait. I–”

“No. I am _not_ going to sit here and listen to a story about how my brother fucking told his _co-workers_ about his double life before he told his own _fuckin’_ sister. I’m not going talk to you out in the open about things that should only be discussed behind locked doors.” You took a deep breath to try to regain some composure. “I’ll come by your place tomorrow and we can talk then and there.”

You turned and climbed up the first set of ladders before you stopped and looked back to Matthew. You prepared for the backlash you were gonna get for saying the next bit.

“Also, I’m doing a pretty fuckin’ good job at keeping my identity a secret thanks to my boyfriend. _Frank_ really knows his shit when it comes to stuff like this.”

And with that, you’re back across the rooftops of Hell’s Kitchen, heading home in a wave of anger. Matthew called the NYPD about the thugs in the alley before he headed home.

What neither of you saw or heard was the man hiding at the end of the alley with a camera. He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. With his thick Australian accent, he spoke quietly.

“I may have just found a way to get to the Frank Castle and _the Daredevil_ …”

~~~~~~~~

Thankfully you had the day off from work the next day. Not only did you have to play it safe cause of the bandages wrapped around your torso from the knife slice, but you also had a wrist brace on thanks to Matthew’s stupid fucking baton.

_Matthew._

You’d told him you would head over and talk that night. But first, you were trying to enjoy your day off, getting ready for lunch with a girl friend of yours. As you were getting your purse together, Frank walked through the door.

“Sweetheart?” he called through apartment, he sounded like he was in one piece, thank god.

“I’m in here,” you called back. Moments later you saw him in the doorway of your bedroom, he was looking good. Even though it seemed like he always had a bruise or a cut somewhere, he was Frank and he was alive. That’s all you could ask for.

“Where you off to today?”

“I’m meeting Allie at that cafe off of 52nd and 9th. We’ve both been so busy, and have been meaning to catch up for a few weeks now.” Frank just nodded and looked as if he was thinking. “I also won’t be here for dinner. Some shit hit the fan, and I gotta go talk to my brother tonight.”

Frank knew your brother was Matthew Murdock, but he didn’t know that he was also Daredevil (or Red as he liked to call him.) So hearing that you had to go to a lawyer, even if he was family, put him on edge.

“What do you mean ‘shit hit the fan’?” You walked towards him and took his hand.

“It’s just… _family stuff_. Can’t really go into specifics right now.” You gave his hand a light squeeze and then checked your watch. “ _Oh shit_. I’m gonna be late if I don’t head out now.” You turned back and grabbed your purse.

“You’re comin’ home after dinner though, right?” You walked up to him and put a soft hand over his cheek, looking him dead in the eye.

“That’s the plan.” You smiled at him and saw him smile back. It wasn’t a big, goofy smile like yours, just a small side smirk, but you were the only person who could get any sort of smile out of him; it made you feel special. Frank leaned down and kissed you before walking you to the front door.

“Keep me updated, yeah?”

Frank would never admit it, but he did worry about you whenever you weren’t with him, even more so when he knew you were walking around the city alone. Yeah, you’re Cerberus, but when you didn’t have your claws or anything, you could be vulnerable too.

“Will do. Love ya’!”

And with that, you were off.

~~~~~~~~

Lunch was exactly what you’d needed. Allie was one of those friends that made other troubles seem to drift away for some time. Your lunch ended up being lunch and a walk around the park. It was a much needed escape.

You walked with Allie back to her place and then started walking to Matthew’s. If he wasn’t there, you would just start cooking something for dinner there. You’d gotten about halfway there and decided to text both of the boys. Frank first, since he was probably more worried than Matt.

 _(Y/N) - “Hey, babe. Lunch w/ Allie went great. Heading to Matt’s now. No stalking. Be careful tonight. Love you._ ”

Then you sent a quick “On my way” to Matthew, knowing his phone would read the message out loud to him when he opened it.

It was still light outside while you were walking, so it seemed safe enough to take a shortcut through an alleyway. You had gone through it multiple times in the past and ended up okay. But apparently it was a week of unusual occurrences.

You heard someone large come up behind you. Your instincts kicked in and you quickly slid to the side as a metal baseball bat wooshed by next to you, making a metallic clang as it smashed into the cement. Turning and staring at the man, you tried to remember if you had ever seen him before.

He was a six foot tall, muscular man with a scar running down his cheek and neck. His jet black hair was slicked back, and he wore a typical white collar, New Yorker outfit. But you had never interacted with him. So why _the fuck_ was he swinging a metal baseball bat at you?

The man didn’t hesitate to swing at you again, and again, getting more and more angry as you dodged each attempt. You didn’t have any of your usual weapons with you, and your wrist was in a brace, but you fought as best you could.

One of this swings hit a metal pipe along the alley wall, causing an unpleasant vibration to go through the metal bat and into his hand. The man dropped the bat and recoiled, giving you a chance. You quickly picked up the bat and got a few good whacks at him. One in the gut and one in the middle of his back.

“Fucking bitch!” the man growled as he grabbed your ankle and pulled, causing you to land flat on your back.

The wind was knocked out of you, and you didn’t have enough time to get up before a meaty fist smashed into the left side of your face, and a knee was forced into your stomach. Your ears were ringing too much to hear what the douchebag was saying. All you could see was a cloth getting closer and closer to covering your airways. As he put a cell phone to his ear, you blacked out.

“I got her, boss. 47th and 9th.”


	2. "Rescue Mission" - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re one of the vigilantes that run through Hell’s Kitchen, trying to make it a better place. You’re also dating the “dead” Frank Castle. Everything is manageable until you run into Daredevil and find out that he’s your brother, Matthew. Then shit hits the fan more than usual in Hell’s Kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frank Castle x Reader
> 
> Matthew Murdock x Sister!Reader
> 
> Key: Y/N = Your Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> Warnings: Violence, Language, I think that’s it. Let me know if I missed anything.

Matthew’s phone went off and read your text out loud to let him know that you were on your way. So, he left the office and headed home to wait for you. That was _three hours ago_. Something wasn’t right.

He pulled out his phone and called you. It rang twice before going to voicemail.

“ _Hi! You’ve reached (Y/N). I either can’t come to the phone right now or I just don’t want to answer. Leave your name, number, and message after the beep and maybe I’ll get back to you!_ ”

Matthew just sighed before leaving a message.

“(Y/N/N), this isn’t funny. Look, I know last night was not how either of us intended, and I was a jerk for not telling you sooner. But I just… Please let me know you’re okay? I’m going to come out and look for you. Even if you have protection with you, I’m worried. Call me back.”

Matthew had to take a few deep breaths to try to stop his mind from racing with all of the worst case scenarios. He was worried; you were his little sister, he couldn’t let his emotions make him erratic, but he had to find you and make sure you were okay.

He suited up, and began a search of your normal places. But after not hearing anything near your apartment, Josie’s, your work, or any of your other favorites he really began to worry. He was on the rooftop of his apartment building when he tried to call you again. It rang twice before going to voicemail again.

“ _Hi! You’ve reached (Y/N). I either can’t come to the phone right now or I just don’t want to answer. Leave your name, number, and message after the beep and maybe I’ll get back to you!_ ”

“(Y/N/N), please. I’ve searched everywhere I could think of. Where are you? Call me back.”

He was putting his phone away when he heard someone on the other side of the rooftop. Matthew slowly put his hand on his baton and waited, bracing himself for whoever thought they could sneak up on him.

“Who’s there?”

Slowly, Frank Castle walked towards him with a M16 aimed and ready to fire.

“Red, why were you callin’ (Y/N)?” He took another step closer.

“Look, I know you two are together and I–” Frank took two more quick steps closer, within seven feet of Matthew, gun aimed right at his head.

“Doesn’t answer my question. Why _the fuck_ were you calling her?”

Matthew had to think quickly. Either tell Frank about his relationship to you and get him to help find you, or try to run and find you by himself.

“Answer me, Red!”

“Alright! Alright! Just… Lower the gun.”

Frank took a beat before slowly lowering his gun, but he kept it nearby and ready incase shit hit the fan. Matthew could hear the gun brush up against Frank’s leg as he lowered it. He turned to face Frank and took a breath.

“If I tell you, it stays between us. Not just for my sake, but for (Y/N)’s.”

Frank adjusted his stance and nodded. Matthew heard him sigh out through his nose and took that as a gesture to proceed. Matthew raised his hands up to show he meant to harm and closed the gap between the two men for that he was only a couple feet away so he could softly say what he had to say.

“I’m (Y/N)’s brother.”

Frank was taken aback. He took a few steps away and began to pace a bit. He was trying to comprehend that small, but important sentence.

“Wait… You’re-“

“Yes, and I’d rather you not say it out loud in case someone is listening. Like I said, not only could _my_ life be effected, but so could _(Y/N)’s_.”

Frank had other questions, like how _the fuck_ he was able to be Daredevil while being blind as fuck, or how _the fuck_ he got away with this shit. But those questions could wait. He was too worried about you.

“She was supposed to be going to your place to talk about ‘family things.’ So why were you calling her?”

“She never came by. She told me she was on her way, but that was now 4 hours ago. I tried calling her, but it went to voicemail. I’ve spent the past hour looking for her.”

“She hasn’t answered my calls either.” Matthew could hear Frank’s heartbeat getting faster the more he thought about the situation. “You know about her pal, Cereberus, yeah?”

Matthew nodded. “We ran into each other last night. That’s the ‘family things’ we were that we were going to talk about.”

“Well, she doesn’t have her claws. Had a wrist brace on and couldn’t use them. They’re back at the apartment.” Now Matthew’s heart was going faster. It was one thing if something happened to you and you had the ability to fight back, but not having the claws meant that anything could have happened to you.

“Did she say she was doing anything before she was supposed to stop at my place?”

“Lunch with a girlfriend. Allie. Small café on 52nd and 9th. She told me not to follow her.” Frank took a step away, looked down, and ran his hand through his hair. “The _one_ fucking time I actually listen, this shit happens.”

“Alright. We’ll get her back. We just gotta think of _how_ ,” Matt was saying, not only to try to help Frank out, but help quiet his worries as well. “I’m assuming we both have checked the café?”

Frank just nodded. The boys wracked their brains for any other sort of clue or way to find you. Frank takes out his phone and suddenly his mind clicks. _Lieberman_.

“I’m a fucking dumbass.”

“What? What happened?”

“Her _phone_.”

“What about her phone?”

“It rang a couple times before it went to voicemail.”

“Yeah, same when I called her.”

“That means that her phone is still on. I know a guy that can help us.”

Frank called a man named Micro and told him to meet them both at a diner across town. The boys hopped in Frank’s van and sped to their rendezvous point as fast as he could. Frank told Matthew to wait for him across the street from an old diner while he talked to his guy. It took a few minutes, but Micro was able to use his computer and find your phone. It wasn’t far from where they were. Frank got the location and ran back to meet back up with Red.

“Well? Did your guy pull through?”

“Yeah. Her phone is by that abandoned building on 48th and Jefferson.”

Matt started heading back to the van so they could finally go find you, but didn’t hear Frank following. Frank was staring at the diner. It wasn’t too visually appealing, but it was one of his favorites in town. Matt walked back towards Frank and heard him controlling his breathing more than usual.

“You okay, Frank?”

“Hm? Yeah. Yeah, I’m good. It’s just… Uh… (Y/N/N) and I had our first real conversation here. I was searchin’ for a guy on my list, but she beat me and took care of him. Abusive ex of hers apparently.”

“Quinten?”

“Yeah. That asshole. I always thought that was a douche-y name.” Frank then turned and headed towards the van, Matt not far behind.

Thanks to Frank’s driving, it didn’t take too long to get to the address that Micro gave the boys. The only problem was that building itself was about 20 stories tall _and_ it had 2 basement levels.

Matthew knew that the situation was serious, but arriving at the building, and not being able to hear much of anything going on inside made him even more worried. You were his little sister, the only _real_ family he had left. Knowing that you were in trouble crushed him, add in the fact that he had no idea what kind of condition you were in or who the heck even took you? Matt was a mess inside. But he had to keep it together; he was _not_ going to lose you. Not today. Not like this.

“Can you hear anything?” Frank looked to Matt and hoped for the best. “I don’t know how far out your messed up senses work.”

“No, I don’t hear anything specific from here.” Frank could tell Matthew was more tense.

“Alright. So here’s what we’re gonna do. I’m gonna start from the basement levels and work my way up. You start at the roof and work your way down. If you hear something or if I find anything, we call each other, yeah?”

Matthew couldn’t even muster up a “yes.” He just nodded his head once and started to head into the building. He only got a few steps before Frank caught up and stopped him.

“Hey, Red.”

“Yeah?”

“I know you and I don’t see eye-to-eye a lot. And I know our ways of _fighting_ don’t exactly match up. But I—“

“Let’s just get (Y/N/N) back. I don’t care how. My only rule right now is do _not_ hurt my little sister.”

“I don’t plan on that. Here _or_ in the future.”

“Good.”

“Alright. Let’s go.”

Matt nodded again and headed to the roof while Frank began his descent. Both men going in with one mission in mind: _you_.


	3. "Rescue Mission" - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re one of the vigilantes that run through Hell’s Kitchen, trying to make it a better place. You’re also dating the “dead” Frank Castle. Everything is manageable until you run into Daredevil and find out that he’s your brother, Matthew. Then shit hits the fan more than usual in Hell’s Kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frank Castle x Reader
> 
> Matthew Murdock x Sister!Reader
> 
> Key: Y/N = Your Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> Warnings: Violence, Language, I think that’s it. Let me know if I missed anything.

After about 20 minutes, the boys met somewhere around the middle of the building on floor eight. They stepped out of the stairwell and took their first few steps into the hallway. 15 or so steps in, Matthew stopped dead in his tracks.

“C’mon, Red”

“Shh!” He quickly held a finger to his lips. As Frank kept an eye on possible attack points near them, Matthew tilted his head in various directions before he picked up an impatient male voice yelling at someone: “ _Tell me where the fuck they are!” followed by the sound of a punch to the ribs, a faint whimper, and struggled breathing_.

“C’mon. Talk to me, Red.” Frank quietly ordered, but Matthew was still listening.

_The swish of a metal baseball bat, followed by another pained whimper, and exasperated crying._

_“We can do this all night, babes.” Another whoosh of the bat and a struggled plea, but there is no impact. “Or you could just tell me where the fuck the Daredevil and Punisher are, and we’d be right as roses.”_

_“I don’t know where they are! Please! I don’t know! I don’t know…_ ”

You were breaking. Matthew knew you wouldn’t give up any information, because you were more than stubborn enough, but that meant that the worst outcome, your death, could be a reality very shortly. He and Frank had to act smart, and fast.

“To the right. Far corner.”

Frank didn’t need to hear anything else. He began stealthily walking down the hallway, the soldier in him taking over. He got to the door and put his ear against it to make sure it was the right one. Matt was on the opposing wall listening as well. He could see a more complete picture now. Matthew heard the heartbeats of everyone in that room as well as what obstructions where in there.

“Six men, all armed.”

“What about (Y/N)?”

“She’s in there.” Matt listened closer and heard rope scraping against skin. “Tied up. Rope. She’s struggling to breathe normally. Fractured ribs. Her heartbeat is still there. She’s still alive. But we need to hurry.”

The boys heard a grunt, and a pain filled yell, but this time it came from whatever douchebag was torturing you as he fell on his ass.

“You fucking, bitch! That’s it!” The man exclaimed as Matthew heard the swish of a butterfly knife.

“He’s got a knife–” Before Matt could even finish his sentence, your screams pierced through the door and down the hallway. They quickly got muffled by one of the lackies stuffing cloth into your mouth, but the screaming continued.

Frank had been double checking his guns when you screamed. A switch went off in him and Matt could sense the Punisher coming out as you continued to plead and cry. After taking a step back, Frank muttered quietly to himself.

“One batch, two batch. Penny and dime…” After another breath, Frank didn’t hesitate to kick the door down and begin shooting.

As Frank took care of the first few men, Matt made his way closer to you. You were tied to a chair near the back wall of the room. He could smell the blood from wherever the man had just cut you. He started fighting with two of the men nearest to you. Quickly disarming them, it became a 2-on-1 fist fight.

The taller of the two men charged at Matthew and pushed him into the wall, but he wasted no time recovering and landing a kick to the man’s groin. As the man fell to his knees in pain, Matthew swiftly bashed his baton in the side of the man’s head, knocking him out cold. He had no time to reset as the other man tried to slash Matthew with a knife. Matthew heard it coming and easily dodged the attempt.

Before Matthew could do anything to counter further, a bullet flew through the man’s chest and he fell lifelessly to the ground. Matthew didn’t need to turn to figure out who’d shot that bullet.

“Get (Y/N) and get the fuck out of here!” Frank yelled from the other side of the room. Matthew nodded and moved toward the sound of your heartbeat. As he got closer, he got more and more worried about your injuries. He put a hand on your shoulder to orientate himself but didn’t feel you move to acknowledge him. He lifted his hand to your cheek and lightly tapped your face, your head going limp as he tried to move is gently.

“(Y/N)?! C’mon, (Y/N/N)! I _know_ you’re not giving up right now!” Matthew tapped your face a couple more times before getting through the rope that was around your limbs. He could feel the blood around the ropes as well as the blood coming from a gash on your upper right arm. There was also a sizeable cut on your thigh that he felt as he was undoing the rope around your ankles.

Frank was making quick work out of your attackers, he was down to the last and most skilled two. One had managed to get a good punch to the side of Frank’s face, causing him to drop his gun and make him even angrier. With a loud battle cry, Frank tackled the idiot into the brick wall next to them and bashed the back of his skull against the grit behind him, leaving the man crumbling to the ground and making it a one-on-one finale.

Matthew was working on the last of the bonds when he heard you stir. Your head was down and slowly moved to the right towards the commotion that Frank was making.

“M-m-matty…? F-frank…?”

You were definitely fading in and out, but he was relieved that you were even partially conscious.

“(Y/N)! Thank Christ! Yes! We’re here! We got you! We’re gonna go home and get you patched up, alright?” You tried to nod but ended up just breathing a solid breath of understanding towards your brother. “You just gotta stay with me! C’mon! Stay here!”

Frank heard Matthew talking and looked up to see you looking at him, struggling to keep your eyes open. He tried to come over and help Matt with the last of it all, but a gunshot rang out and he quickly turned to punch the idiot in the face, making him stumble backwards a few feet.

“Listen to him, sweetheart! It’s gonna hurt like hell, but you gotta stay with us! Just make it home and we’ll be there waiting!” Frank then turned to finish the job.

Matthew didn’t wait for Frank to finish his battle, as soon as he had you completely untied and your wounds as stable as he could get them, he was out the door and headed to the van.

“Alright, hold on around my neck. You’re not gonna like me for this.”

Matthew guided your arms around his neck as he wiggled his underneath your legs. As soon as he started to pick you up, there was a guttural scream of pain that flowed from your chest before you started to go limp again.

Frank heard you and then saw the two of you rush out as the last of the attackers charged at him. Needless to say, Frank made quick work of taking out the trash. He was in the van only a minute after Matthew had gotten in and secured you, rushing to the safest place they could think of: Matthew’s Apartment.


	4. "Rescue Mission" - Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re one of the vigilantes that run through Hell’s Kitchen, trying to make it a better place. You’re also dating the “dead” Frank Castle. Everything is manageable until you run into Daredevil and find out that he’s your brother, Matthew. Then shit hits the fan more than usual in Hell’s Kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frank Castle x Reader
> 
> Matthew Murdock x Sister!Reader
> 
> Key: Y/N = Your Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> Warnings: Language, Violence, Kidnapping

You could remember getting jumped in the alleyway on the way to Matthew’s. There was a bit of a scuffle and the greasy jerk had gotten the upperhand. But the next thing you knew, you woke up in a building that you had never been in before, strapped to a chair thanks to thick rope around your wrists, elbows, and ankles. You could feel a rash forming beneath the ropes.

There were only two windows on the wall behind you. Turning your neck as far as it could go, you were able to see a little bit out of the window to your left. There were other tall buildings around, so you knew you were still in the city; you couldn’t be too far from where you’d been jumped. Other than the windows, all you could see in the room when you looked around were a couple tables, chairs, and weapons spread out on the table closest to you. There were six men scattered around the room. Some in chairs, others standing and conversing.

Within seconds of you waking up and getting a basis of the room around you, a slender man in a grey button up and black slacks sauntered close to you.

“Look who finally decided to wake up! Little miss, (Y/N).”

You maintained eye contact, and did your best to keep a straight face. You knew better than to crumble under pressure. You just hoped you could survive whatever shit this asshole had planned for you.

“Or should I say… _Cerberus_?”

You couldn’t help but tense up. Somehow this prick found out about your alter ego, which meant he could do some real damage. Not only to you, but to the people you cared about.

“I’m gonna keep this nice and simple. All you gotta do is tell me what I wanna know, and I won’t have my boy, Charlie, here bash your ribcage in. Now, my name is, Jeremy Scottslyn. We’ve got a couple… _friends_ in common.” He took a few steps closer so that he was right in front of you. Jeremy squatted down so he was eye level with you before continuing.

“You see, we’ve been following Cerberus for awhile now. We know you usually work with the Frank Castle, thanks to your previous work. But when you and the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen decided to take out some of my boys the other night while they were having fun, that’s what did it for me.

“And then there’s the infamous Frank Castle. He has been after me and my men for years. He’s taken out too many of my brothers. So I’d like to get _even_.” You stared straight ahead, at the wall over his shoulder, and kept your breathing as even as you could. Jeremy chuckled at your attempt, and kept talking. “(Y/N), I want to know where they are.”

You stayed silent. This Jeremy guy really was an overconfident asshole. He told you his name, because he truly believed that you would give him what he wanted, and that you wouldn’t make it out of this room alive to tell anyone about him. Even though he knew about your connections to Daredevil and Punisher, he really didn’t know how fucked he was by kidnapping you. 

After a couple beats of silence, Jeremy stood back up, started to roll up his sleeves, and circled you like a predator. You kept staring at the wall across from you, trying your best to prepare yourself for whatever was going to happen next.

“Ah, so _that’s_ how we’re gonna play this game, is it? My boys go through _all_ this trouble of followin’ you and gettin’ you here, and you aren’t even going to say ‘hello?’” He waited another beat, but the only response he got from you was complete disregard. “Alright…”

You expected him to come from your right, as that was the direction he was circling you. But instead, he came out from your left and landed a powerful blow to your stomach, causing you to lean forward as much as you could with the restraints around your arms.

“You interested in talkin’ yet, bitch?”

It was gonna be a long round of the waiting game…

~~~~~~~~

From that moment on, you were punched, slapped, kicked, and whacked by the biggest lackey in the room, Charlie. After the first half hour of beatings, you couldn’t help but cry and yell out in pain. You tried your hardest to not seem weak, but the pain was unbearable. You just tried to keep faith that your boys would find you. They were some of the best vigilantes in Hell’s Kitchen. You just had to survive long enough.

Apparently Jeremy was getting impatient. He yelled from off to the right as Charlie prepared himself for his boss’s next order.

“Tell me where the fuck they are!” You still didn’t speak. It was definitely harder to keep your body or your breathing still, but you stayed silent. You kept staring at the wall ahead of you, thinking of happier thoughts; of hanging out with your brother or being with Frank. Anything to mentally take you away from this fucked up room surrounded by idiots.

Another one of Charlie’s meaty fists collided with the left side of your face, causing you to let out an involuntary screech. You could feel it getting harder to breathe. Before you could recover in any small way, you felt the now familiar feeling of a metal bat whack against your core. You couldn’t hold back the tears that were now freely flowing. The pain was too much, all you could do was sob.

“We can do this _all_ night, babes.” Jeremy swung the bat again, but he masterfully stopped the bat before he actually hit your face instead of your core. An uncontrolled scream burst through your chest as you moved your head as far away as you could. “Or you could just tell me where the fuck the Devil and Punisher are, and we’d be right as roses.”

“I don’t _know_ where they are! _Please!_ I don’t know! _I don’t know…_ ”

That answer didn’t please Jeremy. Instead, he got even closer to you and began to threaten you up close and personal. You couldn’t pay attention to what he said. All you thought about was how much your next move was going to hurt.

You leaned your head back and smashed your forehead against his nose. Your ears were ringing impossibly loud and you were starting to get tunnel vision, but you couldn’t let yourself fade out right now. You watched as Jeremy fell back on his ass and check how bad his nose was bleeding. If you were in a better position, you would have been proud of yourself.

As your vision was clearing up, you saw Jeremy coming back towards you, but this time he was equipped with a butterfly knife. Fear overcame you like a tsunami. That little stunt you pulled could have just cost you your life. It just depended on how desperate Jeremy was for information.

A scream of true fear escaped you as he got closer. Then from seemingly out of nowhere, one of the other goons came up and stuffed a cloth in your mouth. You kept screaming though. You had to hope that Frank and Matt were close, hope that Matt’s weird hearing could pick up even a whisper of what you were able to get out.

Jeremy didn’t hesitate to slash your right arm before pressing the knife against your cheekbone.

“One _last_ chance, bitch. Tell me where the fuck they are or I swear I’ll–”

Before Jeremy could finish, the door on the opposite end of the room was busted down and gunshots filled the air. As Jeremy attempted to get to a hiding spot, he dug the knife into your thigh, leaving it standing upright. The pain overwhelmed you and you felt yourself fading in and out of consciousness as you let out another involuntary scream.

You heard all of the commotion going on in the room. Mostly gunshots and a lot of groaning in pain. There was also a familiar battle cry: _Frank’s_. You felt the rope around your ankles loosening, and the exasperated voice of your brother. With what little strength you had left, you tried to speak.

“M-m-matty…? F-frank…?

“(Y/N)! Thank Christ! Yes! We’re here! We got you! We’re gonna go home and get you patched up, alright?” You tried to nod but ended up just breathing a solid breath of understanding towards your brother. “You just gotta stay with me! C’mon! Stay here!”

You were struggling to stay in the moment, but you did your damndest. Then you slowly turned your head to face the directions of the gunshots. Your vision was blurry, but you were able to make out a familiar figure in all black with a white skull on his vest, and a large gun in his hands. A congenial voice accompanied that figure.

“Listen to him, sweetheart! It’s gonna hurt like hell, but you gotta stay with us! Just make it home and we’ll be there waiting!”

Your head rolled back towards Matthew. Whatever he said was lost as you were lifted in his arms at a painful price. You couldn’t control the scream that came out of you before you passed out and lost all control.


	5. "Rescue Mission" - Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re one of the vigilantes that run through Hell’s Kitchen, trying to make it a better place. You’re also dating the “dead” Frank Castle. Everything is manageable until you run into Daredevil and find out that he’s your brother, Matthew. Then shit hits the fan more than usual in Hell’s Kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frank Castle x Reader
> 
> Matthew Murdock x Sister!Reader
> 
> Key: Y/N = Your Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> Warnings: Language, Violence, Kidnapping

_Pain_. That’s what you felt when you came back to reality. It wasn’t nearly as bad as when it was all fresh and new. But everything still hurt like a bitch. You tried to open your eyes, but it was way too bright at first. Slowly, you got more and more adjusted.

When you were finally able to see where you were, you were happy to see where you ended up. _Matthew’s Apartment_. It wasn’t _your_ home, but you definitely felt safe there.

You were able to slowly maneuver so you could try to get yourself to sit upright. As soon as you moved your arm though, a woman you had never met before was trying to help you up. You struggled to get her hands off of you. She just gently grabbed your wrists and made you stop moving and look at her.

“Hey! Hey! Do _not_ be like your brother and reopen wounds as soon as you wake up.”

“Who the fu–”

“I’m Claire. I’m a friend of your brother’s. I’m a nurse. Now, let me help you.”

You still weren’t 100% sure about her, but she obviously knew Matthew, and he trusted her enough to let her in here and help his little sister.

Claire let go of your wrists and went back to helping you sit up. She checked the bandage that was around your upper arm and the IV bag that was hanging off Matthew’s bed frame.

“So, does the whole ‘crime fighting’ thing run in the family or something?” Claire smiled at you, trying make friendly conversation. But you didn’t have a comeback for her. So she just nodded. “Okaaay.”

“Matt? Frank?” Your throat was dry and your voice was shot after all the screaming. So you kept your sentences short. Claire handed you a water bottle and explained while you drank.

“Well, both of the boys have been adamant about being here when you woke up, so neither of them have slept. And your boyfriend has been moving non-stop since they brought you back here last night.” You chuckled at that. “I’ll go grab him.”

Before Claire had even opened the bedroom door fully, Matthew was waiting right outside and pushed his way in, making a b-line for where you were on his bed.

“ _Or_ your brother will just barge in here. I’ll go find Frank.”

Matthew gently engulfed you in a hug. It hurt a bit, but you didn’t say anything. You just hugged him back and a wave of emotion took over you as you started to cry into his shoulder.

You realized that you could have easily died last night. Frank could have lost the second woman he’s loved. Matthew could have lost his sister. The last of his family. All because you took a wrong turn and didn’t have anything to protect yourself with. Slowly, your scratchy voice made its way out.

“I’m so sorry, Matthew. I should have brought my claws or taken the main road or–”

“ _No!_ No. None of this is your fault. Just…” You could hear Matthew trying to hold back tears. His breath shaking as he regained some composure. “We’ll get through this. You know you have people to help you recover whether that be here or at your place. You got me, Karen, Foggy, Claire, and Frank. And we will do all that we can to get you back on your feet.” He kissed the side of your head softly. “Just… thank God we got to you in time.”

You pulled away so you could lean against the wall behind you. Matthew held your hand in his, his way of reassuring himself that you were really here and alive still.

“I knew you wouldn’t give up. You’re too stubborn for that.” He chuckled as you lightly punched his arm and laughed with him. You saw him tilt his head towards the door a bit and smile. “Frank’s coming down the stairs. Over the last 13 hours, if he wasn’t pacing a hole in my living room floor, he’s been doing so on the roof.” You smiled at that.

A minute later, you heard Frank’s footsteps find their way through the open bedroom door. He took a beat to look at you. Apparently you looked as good as you felt because you could see Frank’s demeanor change. He looked sorry and worried, as if _he_ was the one who was at fault. Matthew moved to the living room so the two of you could have a moment alone.

Frank walked over and sat on the edge of the bed next to you, getting a better look at your injuries. You hadn’t looked at yourself yet. Looking down, you saw the bandage around your upper arm, your hands were bruised, and your wrist that had been hurt by Matthew’s baton the other night had a sturdier brace on it.

Frank put his hand on the blanket that was covering you and gave you a look that asked permission. You nodded and he slowly pulled the blanket down to reveal the rest of the damage.

You could feel the chest brace and bandages around your torso. You were happy to see that there was no knife in your thigh anymore. It had been replaced with stitches and more wrappings instead. There were also very clear rope marks and bruises around your wrists, elbows, and ankles along with scattered cuts and bruises.

You could hear Frank trying to control his breathing. He was probably beating himself up for “letting this happen” or because he wasn’t there to protect you. He slowly pulled the blanket back up and tried to gently hold one of your hands and rest his other on your side. You couldn’t help but feel bad. He couldn’t meet your gaze, he was looking at the bruising around your face as he finally spoke.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. This shouldn’t have happened. And if I would have just listened to my gut, none of this–” You put your hand over his mouth and made him look you in the eyes.

“Frank Castle, you stop that right now! We’re not playin’ the apology game because even if we were, I would win and you know it.” Frank hadn’t heard your voice or how raspy you were at the moment. Hearing that broke him a bit more. You took a struggled deep breath in before continuing. “Yes. It shouldn’t have happened. But that douchebag told me that they had been following me for a bit now. It was just a matter of time. And as much as that sucks, I knew that’s what would happen eventually with the life we’ve decided to live.”

Frank leaned forward and rested his forehead against yours. You moved your hand to his cheek and slowly moved your thumb across his stubble. Another wave of emotion hit you.

“But I’m alive and I’m here.” Frank took a breath in, trying to let that fact sink in.

“Thank Christ for that.” He muttered before leaving a soft but meaningful kiss on your lips. You had never really heard Frank say “I love you” and you were fine with that, because kisses like these _showed_ that he loved you.

Even with it being a quick kiss, Matthew didn’t hesitate to clear his throat once you two had disconnected. You giggled as Frank let out an annoyed sigh.

“Sorry to interrupt. But I talked with Claire about your prognosis.”

“And…?” Frank spoke for you.

Matthew knew you wouldn’t like hearing the news. But he also knew that you understood the severity of your injuries. Claire popped into the room next to Matt.

“Between Matt’s freakish hearing and my medical skills, we were able to tell that you have multiple fractures and breaks, not to mention the bruising and stitches that will all have to heal with time. I have some meds for the pain, but you will have to take things slow and have help with a lot of day-to-day functions for a couple weeks. At least until you get your strength back enough to walk on your own.”

Frank gently squeezed your hand. You gave a small smile and nodded.

“I figured. Looks like Hell’s Kitchen will just have to deal with you two until Cerberus comes back.”

You lean your head back, close your eyes, and take a few struggled breaths. You knew she was right. It sucked. But she was right. And you knew you would have help. But it still sucked. Claire then spoke up again.

“(Y/N) needs to rest. And so do you two. I say we all breathe a sigh of relief, and move along. I’m going to leave some supplies here. If you guys need me, Matthew knows how to get a hold of me.” She threw a look at the boys before leaving.

Neither of them showed any indication of leaving to sleep. Frank turned to look at Matthew standing at the end of the bed, seeing if anyone had anything to say. You opened your mouth to speak, but Frank beat you too it.

“I got first round. You go shower, eat, sleep, whatever. We’ll tag out later.”

After a moment, Matthew surprisingly just nodded his head and left to go take care of himself. Frank then turned his attention back to you. You tried to scoot over so he could lay down next to you, but it was a struggle. So Frank tried his best to help you. Eventually you got comfortable and felt the exhaustion catching up to you. Frank could see your eyes slowly shutting.

“Get some sleep, babygirl. I gotcha’.”

You felt him leave a kiss on your forehead as he softly ran his fingers up and down your back. Soothing you to sleep.


End file.
